Invierno sin frío, pero con resfrío
by Peachilein
Summary: La fría sensación de la culpa invadió a InuYasha, después de escuchar dos estornudos seguidos y el reproche de su mujer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar los sucesos de anoche. Al final de cuentas, un invierno sin frío, implicaba más que un ocasional resfrío, dadas las temperaturas heladas y sus consecuencias en un intento por entrar en calor. [Post-manga]


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

 *** Nota:** Este fic participa en la actividad "Mini-reto estacional" del foro _¡Siéntate!_ en Fanfiction.

 *** Estación y sensación asignada:** Invierno  & culpa

 *** Cantidad de palabras:** 499

 **._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

[Post-manga]

 _La fría sensación de la culpa invadió a InuYasha, después de escuchar dos estornudos seguidos y el reproche de su mujer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar los sucesos de anoche. Al final de cuentas, un invierno sin frío, implicaba más que un ocasional resfrío, dadas las temperaturas heladas y sus consecuencias en un intento por entrar en calor._

 **Invierno sin frío, pero con resfrío**

Invierno. La única estación del año que marca su presencia con un congelante frío y pinta los paisajes de blanco. Una época en la que el cuerpo humano demanda más calor para no morir. Aunque, a diferencia de su mujer, eso no representaba un verdadero problema para él, dada su naturaleza sobrehumana.

Si bien la tormenta los había atrapado antes de alcanzar la aldea, sus agudizados instintos le habían advertido de su avecinamiento, dándoles tiempo para encontrar una cueva y resguardarse. Armar una pequeña fogata ayudó a mantenerlos abrigados, pero cuando Kagome comenzó a tiritar de frío, la situación cambió.

De alguna manera, el haori no había sido suficiente para ella, por lo que un afectivo y cálido abrazo fue necesario. Con la poca iluminación, la cercanía, el contacto físico, y su intención de aumentar de alguna manera la temperatura corporal de ella, su mente terminó por nublarse. Y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra y de alguna manera terminaron desnudos, en un mar de ardientes caricias.

¿Qué? Era su deber como esposo mantenerla caliente durante los fríos inviernos, ¿o no? A pesar de todo, había sido una noche estupenda que ni el más helado temporal pudo hacerles frente.

—InuYasha… —murmuró la azabache, buscando su calor. Sin necesidad de palabras, la abrazó cariñosamente desde atrás.

De repente, un estornudo lo sobresaltó.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó, alzándose para mirarla. En respuesta, recibió otro estornudo mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

—Creo que no debimos dormir desnudos —comentó la mujer, girando su cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido—. Si me enfermo por tu culpa, tendrás que asumir la responsabilidad.

Una gota de sudor y la fría sensación de la culpabilidad invadieron a InuYasha ante la presencia de lo evidente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar los sucesos de anoche y se predispuso a ofrecer una disculpa por no considerar el lugar ni el clima, pero entonces remembró cómo Kagome lo había provocado con sus constantes rozamientos, sacándolo de control.

—¿Ahora sí te quejas? ¡La que tuvo la culpa de todo, fuiste tú!

—¡¿Qué yo tuve la culpa…?! —cuestionó Kagome, volteándose entre los brazos de él para mirarlo frontalmente—. Pero si lo único que yo quería, era abrigarme…

Y allí estaban otra vez esos ojos brillantes de cachorrito desvalido. ¿Cómo resistirse a ellos? De acuerdo, tal vez la culpa no había sido precisamente de ella, ¿pero cómo culparlo por su debilidad? Ella era hermosa y la amaba, ¡maldición! Sin poder contenerse, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso que les arrebató el aliento, volviendo a incrementar la temperatura corporal de ambos.

Y, de pronto, un nuevo estornudo y el sonido de una nariz sorbiéndose los mocos, mató el acalorado ambiente.

—Está bien —admitió finalmente, envolviéndola bien con el haori—. La culpa es mía. Yo te cuidaré hasta que te cures.

Sí, las temperaturas frías siempre traían consigo sus consecuencias. Un invierno sin frío, implicaba más que un ocasional resfrío en un intento por entrar en calor. _Pobre_ Kagome.

 **FIN**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Únicamente con el afán de alegrarles la tarde, se me ocurrió participar en una nueva actividad del foro _¡Siéntate!_ Cómo la idea era escribir un drabble, me dije: ¿por qué no? ¡Intentémoslo! Y he aquí el resultado, mi primer post-manga =).

Espero que les haya gustado y que disfrutaran de la pequeña lectura. Ya saben, si les gustó, no duden en alegrarme el día con un review :P.

¡Hasta la próxima y/o para los que me siguen, nos vemos en la conti de "Sin retorno"!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
